


Timetaker

by DeathStorm908



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Above canon violence, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Short One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathStorm908/pseuds/DeathStorm908
Summary: An akuma from the future shows up to attack the class, thankfully Bunnix arrives in time,
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Timetaker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is suitable for a teen rating.

Ms. Bustier enters the classroom and closes the door behind her. “Good morning class. Get into your seats, so we can begin rollcall.”

Before the students are all able to get into their seats, a glow of purple light in the middle of room appaers. When the light fades, it’s replaced by an akuma. The akuma is dressed like some kind of burglar, wearing a purple ski mask to cover her face. Her outfit was covered in clock motifs and she was holding a blade that looked like the hand of a clock. “MARIBITCH!!! I’M TIMETAKER, AND YOU’LL PAY FOR RUINING MY LIFE TIME AND TIME AGAIN.”

Timetaker lunges her blade at Marinette, but before she can land her fatal blow, a blue circle appears in the air and a white arm comes out of it and grabs Timetaker’s arm and twists it as another hand shoots out and disarms Timetaker.

Bunnix emerges from her burrow and throws the blade into the portal to the future. Still holding onto Timetaker’s arm, she uses her other hand to punch Timetaker in the face. While Timetaker is stunned, Bunnix starts grabbing things off of her and throwing them into her burrow. It wasn’t long before the correct item was thrown into the future and Timetaker was deakumatized.

The woman was an adult, still young looking. Maybe still in university, or maybe she was a similar age to Ms. Bustier, however old Ms. Bustier is. The woman looked familiar, but none of the class could immediately place from where they knew her from.

“NO!” The woman glares at Marinette, “YOU! Why can’t you let me be happy? Why do you hate me so much that you’ve spent years ruining my life, time after time?”

The class gasps and looks at Marinette and then back at the lady again.

Bunnix punches the woman in the face again, breaking her nose. “Lila Rossi, you are once again under arrest for being a crazy ass psycho bitch.”

*BAM* Bunnix punches her in the face again. “For spending years harassing and attacking Marinette on an insane vendetta, because she honestly told everyone you’re a liar.”

*THWACK* *WHUMP* Bunnix punches her again, this time causing her to fall back, leaning against a desk. “For attempting to poison Marinette Dupain-Cheng and actually poisoning Adrien Agreste.”

*WHAP* Adult Lila gets hit again and falls onto the floor. “For pushing Marinette down a flight of stairs.”

*SLAP* “For drugging Adrien and attempting to rape him.”

*OOMPH* Bunnix kicks Adult Lila in the gut, “For kidnapping Marinette and Adrien’s daughter.”

*SLAP* “For manipulating the kids you babysat into becoming villains that needed years of therapy.”

*BAM* Another punch to the face. “For working with Hawkmoth and Mayura, and then killing them and stealing their Miraculous and using them with your partner to terrorize Paris and the rest of the world.”

It’s then that the door to the classroom opens up, and Lila Rossi walks in, covered in bruises including a black eye and her are clothes torn. “Sorry I’m late, I was attacked by…”

“Aw, hell no!” Bunnix rushes at Lila and swings her arm, punching her in the face. Several teeth fly out of Lila’s mouth; one of them bounces off of Max’s glasses.

“Fuck You!” *BAM* Lila gets knocked back into the wall and then starts to fall forward.

“You!” *SLAP* “Crazy!” *SLAP* “Ass!” *THWACK* “Psycho!” *BAM* “Bitch!”

Bunnix gut-punches Lila, lifting her off the ground. Later on, tales will tell of how the punch lifted Lila several feet into the air, though the accuracy of that would have been long forgotten if it wasn’t for Alya recording everything since the akuma first appeared.

Leaving a crumple Lila on the floor, Bunnix walks over and grabs a tissue from Bustier’s desk and licks it. She walks back and picks up the unconscious Lila by the hair, and then rubs the tissue on Lila’s black eye. She shows the class that the color came off onto the tissue. Bunnix “Fuck you and your fucking fake bruises.” Bunnix drops Lila and then picks up the older unconscious Lila and throws her into the burrow, and walks in after her, leaving her hand behind, floating in the air as a swarm of Ladybugs come through the burrow and swarms around the classroom before going back into the burrow. With them through, Bunnix’s hand disappears into the burrow, and the burrow closes.

The class is still frozen in shock, as Lila groans and slowly gets up from the floor. “What happened?” Lila’s eyes widen in surprise, “Where’s my tooff?” All of Lila’s teeth had been restored expect one of her front teeth.

Mrs. Bustier finally snaps out of it out if it, “Lila, why don’t I take you to the nurse and you can explain things to me.”

After the two of them leave, the class breaks into an uproar.

* * *

When Adrien arrives home, Nathalie sends him into Gabriel’s office.

Gabriel is standing in front of his monitor, still working, “Adrien, I saw the video of the Akuma attack today. You are to inform Ms. Rossi that she will no longer be working at Gabriel. Nathalie has already drawn up her termination papers.”

“Father, I think it’d be safest if I don’t have any more contact with Lila. You can have someone else tell her that she’s fired, and also get a restraining order to protect Marinette and myself from Lila.”

“Hm, the mother of your future child. You’re right, it’s probably safest for you to stay away from Ms. Rossi. You are to return to homeschooling, and you can have Ms. Marinette join you if she’s willing.”

Adrien pleads, “Father, that won’t be necessary. Lila has been suspended from school, and she’s being investigated. She’ll probably be expelled, and even if she isn’t, I think Chloe is talking to her father about kicking her out of Paris.”

Gabriel sighs, “Adrien, the Mayor can’t kick people out of Paris. Hm, but I should be able to pull some connections to get her mother transferred out of Paris, or at least pressured into sending Lila to some kind of reform school. Very well, you may remain in school, but I’d like to get to know the mother of my future grandchild. Invite her and her parents to dinner. Talk to Nathalie to help schedule it.”

“Thank you, Father.”

* * *

The next morning as everyone enters class, a glint of light catches Mylene’s eye. “Juleka, are you wearing a new necklace? Where’d you get it.”

Juleka smiles, “Yeah, I had Marinette make it for me yesterday. Isn’t it wicked?” Juleka holds up the pendant on the necklace so the class could see it better.

“Wha-what is that?”

“It’s the tooth that Lila lost yesterday.”


End file.
